The hardest Goodbye
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: Sara Side closed her eyes...' This is a one shot: Character death. I know not much of a summary. Please just R&R. Thanks! I rated it K just to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or character's form CSI. So don't sue me. Thanks!

A/N: Please no flames. You really have no right to flame, if you don't like it then don't bother replying at all. I don't want depressing messages because the one's who flame make it harder for me to write stories...SO NO FLAMES! Thanks.

The hardest good-bye

Sara Sidle closed her eyes and let the tears fall once more, she couldn't bare to see him gone, she was kneeling in the middle of the blood splattered room. She was holding his lifeless body close to her chest, she had hoped that he would have woken up when she called to him, however he is not going to ever wake up again. She'll never see his beautiful eyes, his smile, she'll never again hear his laughter when they spend time together. And what was her world, fell apart when she found him that way.

-Earlier-

Sara sat in her car, clutching her steering wheel tightly, she was unsure if she should go in, she had been having these feelings that he was in some sort of trouble. She didn't normally believe the strange feelings she got, but seeing how she has always cared deeply about him she decide to gather up all her strength and go in and check on him.

She released her tight grip on her steering wheel, she inhaled and then exhaled slowly, her nerves were getting to her. She opened the her car door and she exited onto the ground carefully. She shut the door and she headed across the street to the apartment complex where he was currently living. She entered the building, and for a moment she gazed at the wonderful sight before her. The floor was made of gold marble, the walls where higher that you could see, hanging from them where pictures, the stairs spiraled down from as far as the eye could see, and way up top hanging down from the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier, it had diamonds hanging from the ends. She was in awe of how beautiful the inside was and of how he could afford such a place. It must be pricey.

Then after a moment she quickly walked over to the elevator, that too was amazing, it was green and black marble, she was stunned, but as soon as she entered the elevator her heart began to race as she soon had another bad feeling. While the elevator took her to the sixth floor slowly, she grew impatient and she started to push the button trying to make it go faster. Damn elevator was making Sara worry more and more. Then finally it stopped on the Sixth floor. She ran out of the elevator and down the long red carpeted hall.

Soon she stooped when she reached his room '645', she knocked first but got on answer, and so she placed her hand on the handle and slowly she turned it. When it opened she was shocked, normally he locked his door during the night, this made her worry even more. She entered his room, it was clean, the no clothes on the floor or over any chairs, she walked further in his apartment, he had a big book case filled with tons of books, he also had some music mixed in with the books.

She walked quietly and carefully into his kitchen, nothing but a clean kitchen and the smell of old coffee hung in the air. It was like he wasn't home and had not been for some time.

She then headed into his bathroom after searching all over his clean bedroom, the bathroom was the last place to look. He had to be in here, where else could he be? She slowly pushed open the door, the light for his bathroom blinded her shortly, but once she could see she saw him lying face down, it was horrible, his white walls and his white tile floor where covered in blood, he was lying in his own blood not moving at all, and there was a gun not far from him. She had wanted to scream but she couldn't instead she cried, and cried. She then frantically searched for her cell phone and she called the police, she could barely speak. They said they where on their way and so she dropped to her knees and she reached out and she picked him up and held him close.

-Now-

Sara Sidle closed her eyes and let the tears fall once more, she couldn't bare to see Grissom gone, she had hoped that he would have woken up when she called to him, however he is not going to ever wake up again. She'll never see his beautiful blue eyes, his handsome smile, she'll never again hear his laughter when they spend time together. And what was her world, fell apart when she found Grissom that way.

Grissom was all Sara ever had in this cold, cruel, lonely world and now she has no one. Her mind went numb as she sat still holding him for the last and final time. This is the hardest good-bye she'll ever have to say. She then laid her head on his head, a single tear fell down her check and on to his bloody face. "I love you" was all she said 

The end

Short I know, so excuse me if it sounds weird but I couldn't think of anything else. R&R but remember NO FLAMES! Thanks!

Morgana +-+


End file.
